Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have advantages of small volume, light weight, low power consumption, little radiation, etc., and have been developed rapidly in recent years. In the current market for flat panel displays. TFT-LCDs play a leading role. TFT-LCDs are now being used widely in electronic products of various sizes, which almost involves main electronic products in the current information society, such as liquid crystal televisions, high-resolution digital televisions, computers (including desktop and notebook computers), cell phones, PDAs, GPSs, vehicle-mounted display, projection display, video cameras, digital cameras, electronic watches, calculators, electronic instruments, meters, common display and virtual display, etc.
In recent years, the technology for manufacturing TFT-LCDs has been developed rapidly. For example, the manufacturing of TFT array substrates is developed from a primary seven-patterning process to the current four-patterning process or three-patterning process. Generally, the number of patterning processes during manufacturing is fewer, the production efficiency is higher, and the cost is lower.
At present, upon manufacturing a TFT array substrate, the four-patterning process is usually used, and the three-patterning process is rarely used. This is because a photoresist stripping-off technology is adopted in the three-patterning process in the prior art, and the manufactured TFT array substrate has a relative low yield, which restrains the application of the three-patterning process to the production.